


Danganronpa 2 × Among Us Collection

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I still dont know how to write for gundham, I wrote this on a whim, Killing, M/M, Murder, Non-Canonical Character Death, Or ships, You have to squint to see any relationships, im not sure, or how to tag, space, what is this lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: 8 Innocents.2 Imposters.Let the bodies hit the floor.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Danganronpa 2 × Among Us Collection

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of SDR2×Among Us fics I write on a whim. I might do NDRV3 at some point, but that will be a separate work.
> 
> And it says Collection, right? I'm going to have multiple scenerios. Each chapter does not take place within the last.
> 
> With that, enjoy!

It was just a normal day on the ship.

Do your daily tasks, fix whatever started malfunctioning, and go to sleep.

It wasn't the most exciting life, but it was what Hinata Hajime was used to.

But he wasn't used to seeing Tsumiki's body sliced clean in half right next to the airvent in electrical.

He had went to electrical to divert power towards shields. There he was greeted with Tsumiki's purple suit cut in half with Tsumiki in it.

Upon seeing her corpse, Hinata staggered back. His mind started racing and all he could do was end up yelling.

"H-HELP! T-TSUMIKI IS--!" The yell of urgency alerted everyone else on the ship. Most reactions were similar to Hinata's when they saw the corpse.

Kuzuryu ordered everyone to the cafeteria.

Once the group sat around a table, Kuzuryu didn't skip a beat. "Obviously, there's a killer here. Why, only they know. But they can't stay." He took in a deep breath. "We need to find them and get them out of here."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked with a small head tilt.

Kuzuryu's eyes showed barely any emotion as he spoke. "We need to eject them."

"E-Eject them? Into space?" Souda asked.

The small blond nodded his head. "We just need to find the killer."

After those words left his mouth, everyone started talking over each other in an attempt to prove their innocence.

"H-Hey! Calm down guys! Do we have any alibis?" Hinata yelled over everyone.

"I was with Nanami-san and Souda-kun for the majority of the time near the reactor!" Sonia said. The other two agreed with her statement

"Ibuki was with Peko-Peko! We were together near o2!" Mioda said with a smile. The swordswoman nodded.

"I was in navigation, but I came from weapons. Ibuki and Peko saw me." Komaeda said.

"That just leaves Hinata, Tanaka, and Kuzuryu unaccounted for..." Souda said, squinting at the three.

"H-Hey! I found Tsumiki! You think I'd yell if I killed her?" Hinata said in a panic. He didn't do anything, and he didn't want to die because he didn't have a partner.

"I suppose that is true... And thinking about it, Kuzuryu is the person who said we should eject the killer... If it was him, why would he do that...?" Nanami said slowly.

A murmur of agreement went around the table. Then heads turned towards Tanaka, who was unaccounted for.

"Tanaka-kun?" Sonia asked. "What where you doing?"

"I was replenishing the spirits of movement far from where Tsumiki drew her last breath, for I was just left of the banquet hall!" Tanaka said, speaking in his normal fashion.

"I think... He means he was refueling the engines. Left from the cafeteria would be upper engine." Souda said while scratching the side of his face.

Hinata thought about what Tanaka and Souda said. Something clicked in his mind. "Souda, you have a map of the ship, right?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, why?" Souds replied.

"Let me see it." Souda handed the map to Hinata, where his suspicions confirmed. "Tsumiki's body was right next to an airvent, right?" People nodded. "What if the killer killed her and went into the vent to escape?"

The room went silent. Hinata took this as them waiting for an explanation. "The vent system here connects rooms here, as you can see on the map. The vent in electrical connects to security and medbay."

"Wait... Tanaka said he was in upper engine, right? Couldn't he have went to medbay from the electrical vent, and go to upper engine from there?" Asked Pekoyama.

"That's... Exactly what I was thinking." Hinata said hesitantly. Tanaka's facade slipped for a moment, and you could see he was upset by the accusation.

As the meeting continued, the group continued to press Tanaka.

Soon enough they had to cast their votes.

They voted out Tanaka. It just made the most sense. Tanaka put up his persona, but you could see the fear in his eyes as he was sucked into space.

The speakers on the ship suddenly turned on. The words heard from them were, "Tanaka was not an Imposter. 2 Imposters remain."

The room went dead silent. There was two imposters...?

In the end, the crew decided to call it a night. Hinata made sure the door to his room was locked as tight as it could be.

The next day was no different. Red lights started flashing, and the menu on the wrist of his orange suit read 'Oxygen Depleting.' He was already in storage when it happened, so he ran to admin to fix the machine there.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. The menu on Hinata's suit read 'Body Reported.'

After o2 was fixed, everyone was seated around the same table. Pekoyama was the person to report the body, and Sonia had found the body with her.

"Nanami was killed in the same style Tsumiki, and was found in weapons." Pekoyama said in her calm voice.

"Why is someone doing this...? We're all supposed to be friends..." Hinata heard Komaeda mutter next to him. Hinata wrapped his arm around the pale boy's dark green suit.

"Don't worry Ko, we'll find the killers and be safe." He said in a soft voice. Komaeda smiled softly.

"If you lovebirds are done, we'd like to find the killers." Souda said, rolling his eyes. Both people in question flushed.

The meeting went on as normal. They had do assume the body was older, as they all were all with others when the body was found. They couldn't find any leads, however.

They ended up skipping.

More people died. And it was down to only 5 people. Hinata, Komaeda, Pekoyama, Mioda, and Souda. Since Kuzuryu's murder, Pekoyama had taken the place of leader.

"There's only five of us left. If we don't get one of the imposters out now, they could kill us all easily." Pekoyama said, her stature still calm and composed.

"Sonia's body was in admin." Komaeda said quietly, as he "And I saw the vent grate close as I entered."

"Well, Pekoyama and I were following Komaeda, so it can only be either Hinata or Mioda." Souda concluded.

"Huh-!? Ibuki didn't do anything! Ibuki promises!" Mioda said frantically.

"N-Neither did I!" Hinata said. He was suspected for Tsumiki's, Kuzuryu's, and now Sonia's murder?? God the imposters have it for him.

"Well, Hinata has been cleared on multiple accounts." Pekoyama said. "However, Mioda has not."

The fear on Mioda's face was clear as day.

"However Mioda, I'd like to ask you, where were you when the body was found?" Pekoyama questioned.

"Oh, Ibuki was in medbay!" Mioda responded, trying to look like her normally peppy self.

But Hinata knew she was lying.

"Really Mioda? I was on the cameras the entire day trying to find the imposters. You never entered that hallway." Hinata countered. The way Mioda froze told him he was right.

"The camera lights were on, so I think it's safe to assume that's the truth?" Komaeda hesitently asked. The others nodded.

"Do you wish to try again Mioda?" Pekoyama asked. "Or can we ask Hinata more about what he saw on the cameras?"

Mioda was fidgeting with the lose parts of her cyan suit. "M-Maybe Hinata-chan just missed Ibuki?"

"No, I'm certain I never saw you enter that hall. Come to think of it, I did see you enter admin not to long ago..." Hinata said slowly.

"Well, is that our call? Is it actually Mioda?" Souda asked.

"N-No-! It isn't m- It isn't Ibuki!!" Mioda said, pure terror frozen on her face.

"Come on. You're the only option." Hinata said in a low voice. The group, excluding Mioda, nodded. They locked in their votes.

Mioda had four votes.

Hinata had one vote.

While the countdown was going down for Mioda to be launched into space, she still was shaking and saying it wasn't her. However, when it got to five seconds, a sinister smile. "Well, good luck~!" 

With that, Mioda was ejected.

"Mioda was an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains."

You could feel the weight being lifted from everyone's shoulders.

The now group of four were in better spirts despite not being the most cheerful people.

That was, until the four became three. Souda's body was in the cafeteria, and Komaeda was claiming it was Pekoyama, and Pekoyama was claiming it was Komaeda.

Hinata didn't know who to trust, in all honesty. Komaeda had plenty of chances to kill him, but so did Pekoyama. 

Hinata thought about both people too. All the murders had people cut clean in half. Pekoyama was a swordswoman, and Komaeda almost tripped and fell into the reactor. Pekoyama has the aura of "I'll kill you in your sleep," and Komaeda would accidentally break the door while trying.

And of course, Komaeda offered up the information that he saw the vent open. He never needed to.

To be honest, he wasn't listening to the two argue. "Guys, guys, stop. I know my vote." Both of the people looked at him as he put in his vote.

Pekoyama had 2 votes.

Komaeda had 1 vote.

Pekoyama looked betrayed. She didn't say a word as she was ejected.

"Pekoyama was not an Imposter. 1 Imposter remains."

Hinata felt his stomach drop. He heard laugher coming from behind him. Suddenly, Komaeda's arms were around Hinata's waist.

"To bad, Hinata~! Better luck next time." Komaeda said. Hinata saw the red glow coming from the other's eyes.

Then he saw nothing at all.


End file.
